Dark Synergy
by BRyder27
Summary: Following the successful pacification of the Encantado, Raul, Jeremy Gilbert is off to the University of Virginia to further his education. However an old threat appears and begets a newer threat, the Vampire Brennan continues his vengeful quest to ruin and humiliate Damon Salvatore for attempting to replace him, but Brennan isn't the greatest worry. Sequel to Sparked Interests
1. Chapter 1

It was a relief when we got to UVA safely without any problems. Jeremy kept his hand in mine the whole time and he wouldn't let go. The incident with Raul and Brennan affected him to the point where he didn't want to be alone without me. Sometimes it made me happy, but other times I wanted my peace. It's good he's going to be in classes soon and he won't constantly be glued to me. Plus, he'll be around his best friend, Luke, so he won't need me as much.

I rented an apartment downtown in Charlottesville which was only a few minutes from Jeremy's dorm. It's a two bedroom in case Ric or Stefan come to visit. I pull up to the historic brick apartment building and park by the doors. Jeremy gets out and jumps out to open the trunk. I cut the engine and get out to grab one of my boxes.

"What number is your apartment?" he asks, walking over to the door.

"7A and fortunately it's on the first floor so we don't have to go up a bunch of stairs," I reply grabbing two boxes and stacking them on top of each other.

He stands with his back to the door, holding it open. I pause as I pass by him to give him a sweet kiss before walking down the hall to find my door. Once I find my door, I set my boxes on the floor and grab the apartment key out of my pocket. I unlock the door and pick my boxes back up setting them in the living room. The theme of my apartment is black which includes the colors and furniture with the exception of my liquor cart with all my different colored bottles of bourbon sitting on it.

"Wow. I'm sure this is way nicer than where I'll be staying," he says, setting down his box and looking around.

"You know I like nice things. And you know you'll be spending some of your time over here. Especially when we need to do this." I rush forward with a burst of vamp speed and press him to the wall, kissing up his neck.

He sucks in a breath and his hands go to my hips. I didn't bother correcting him on not touching me without permission since I'm immersed in sucking all over his neck.

"If you don't stop, I'm going to have a problem. I'm not telling you to stop, just making a suggestion," he says.

I kiss his neck one more time before rubbing my thumb slowly over his cock. "I want you, but I know I need to get you settled in over there. Tomorrow you're coming over here and aren't leaving until you're good and fucked."

"Or I can fuck you," he whispers, pushing his hips to my hand.

"You'll do what I tell you to," I say, dropping to my knees and unbuckling his belt. I slide his jeans and boxers out of the way, leaning forward to lick the head of his cock. His hands go to my hair and I sweep my tongue all over his cock before taking it into my mouth. Then, I pull back and slide his boxers and pants back up, buckling his belt.

"Damon, are you really going to leave me like this after you practically sucked me off?" he groans.

"I did it to remind you who's in control. I love you," I say, grabbing him by his choker and pulling him to my lips.

He eagerly kisses back and snakes his tongue in my mouth. After about a minute of Jeremy trying to entice me with his kisses, I grabbed his hands and detached him from my mouth.

"We need to get you to your dorm, babe," I say, kissing his knuckles.

"Ok and I love you too," he says, pulling me towards the door.

I follow him and lock my door, before going back to my car. He lets go of my hand to jump in the Camaro, but grabs it again once I slide in my seat. I wink at him before starting the car to drive to his dorm. As we drive past the campus to the dorms, students are milling around campus with boxes and bags. Several eyes were drawn to us as we passed by which could have been attributed to our looks or the Camaro. I smile at every person and we finally make it to his dorm. Luke's truck was parked in the back row so I pulled up beside him. I get out to grab Jeremy's stuff and he does the same.

"I hope the room's not too tiny," he says, walking up to the building.

"Think of it this way. You'll only be sleeping here on the nights you have classes. The rest of the time you know you can crash at my place any time you want to."

"Yeah, that definitely makes me feel better."

Luke is waiting for us at the door, holding it open.

"Hey, man. You finally made it. What's up, Damon," greets Luke.

"We stopped at Damon's apartment to drop his stuff off. What's the room like?" asks Jeremy.

"It's actually not that bad. There's a little room to move around in there," says Luke, leading us up the stairs and to a door halfway down the hall way.

Luke opens the door and moves inside to let us in. I follow Jeremy and drop his box by the twin mattress. The walls are cinder block, but there's a little bit of space between the two sides of the room. A big screen tv is set up with an X box and there's a microwave on top of the mini fridge.

"What's the bathroom situation?" questions Jeremy.

"It's this door over here. We share with the two people that are adjoining from us. But, the door locks and that way we can know if someone's in there or not. At least we don't have to like go to a shower hall or something."

"That wouldn't be ideal. I can't have other guys looking at my man," I say, dropping one of my hands to his hip.

Jeremy blushes and it's still the cutest sight I've ever seen.

"And just so you know, I have seen some other guy couples on campus. So you could walk around and hold hands if you wanted to. Or if you don't want people to know your business, that's fine to," says Luke, walking over to his bed.

"Maybe after I get comfortable here, people can know," says Jeremy, quietly.

He's still not all the way comfortable with the idea of the public knowing he dates a guy even though his family knows and accepts it. I, on the other hand, am comfortable with men and women so it doesn't bother me. But, I don't want anyone judging him or getting a bad impression just because he is dating me.

"I'm in no rush to let people know. We will wait until you're ready," I say, squeezing his hand.

"And I won't let anyone talk bad about Jeremy. You don't have to worry about him up here, Damon. I'm straight and I'm fine with you two being a couple. Do you guys want to take a walk and see the dining hall and all that?" asks Luke, turning around to face them.

"Yeah, I need to learn where everything is. You're coming right?" asks Jer, looking at me with hopeful brown eyes.

"Of course, I want to see where you'll be hanging around."

I follow Jeremy and Luke around campus. We don't hold hands, but I stay close beside him. There are so many pretty girls batting their eye lashes at me. It would almost be tempting to have any one of them. But, they can't be in control of me like Jer can. He's the one that can blow my mind and shoot me into the stratosphere.

**A/N: Hey everyone! It's lovely to be back on here posting the sequel to Sparked Interests. The first thing I have to mention is that this story is co written with HubrisP. He has been wonderful in helping me get this story off the ground. Next chapter Jeremy starts classes and encounters an original character that is making an appearance in this story who will have a pretty big role. Let me know what you think of the story so far. It's going to be a great one. Also, what did everyone think of the season finale? Alaric looked so damn gorgeous and I am so glad he made it back to Earth. But, it would have been better if Damon and Alaric had been stuck on the other side together in my opinion. Now, Damon and Bonnie are off into the Other Side together. It reminds me of one of the novels where Damon and Bonnie get stuck in the Dark Dimension together. I definitely ship Bamon. The season might be over but I am here with some slashy goodness for ya'll! Enjoy and please don't forget to review. **


	2. Loyal

Monday dawns bright and early which means the first day of Fall classes starts. My body feels as sore as if I had spent the weekend running a marathon. Damon fucked me into oblivion all weekend. He fed me a little of his blood to make me stronger and he slammed me into almost every wall in his apartment. Of course, he was in control and any time I forgot that he reminded me. I let the memories from the past weekend seep back into my mind.

_It was Saturday night and I was knocking at Damon's apartment door. Luke dropped me off and excitement was pulsing through me at what I was in for. Damon opened the door and leaned in the door way, looking every bit as tall, dark and handsome as he was with that damn sexy smirk on his face. _

"_Can I help you?" he asked, as if he didn't know me. _

_I took a step forward and whispered, "I came here to fuck and be fucked."_

"_In that case, you can definitely come in." He pulled me in by my shirt and shut the door. His lips were on mine and I kissed back, slipping my tongue in his mouth. _

_He ran his hands down my chest and pulled my shirt over my head. His tongue swirled over both my nipples before his hands undid my belt. I stepped out of my jeans and boxers, launching myself at him. My arms went around his neck and held me as close to him as he could. Then, he paused to take his shirt off. _

"_Are you ok with going the next step because I don't think I can wait any longer, baby," he said, placing slow, torturous kisses down my neck and chest. _

"_How can I say no to you when you're doing that? I don't want it to hurt," I said, trying not to imagine the actual process so I wouldn't freak out. _

"_I think I have a solution. I can feed you some of my blood. It will make you a little stronger and when I actually get it in, you won't feel the pain that you would as a human."_

"_I trust you, Damon. Don't screw this up," I said, looking into his smoldering blue eyes. _

"_The only thing I plan on screwing is you," he says, scooping me up in his arms and speeding us to his bed. He bit into his wrist and offered it to me. _

_I sucked the little wounds, allowing his blood to flow into my mouth. It tasted nothing like human blood; it was more like some foreign substance I couldn't describe. After a minute, he pulled his wrist away. Surprisingly, I felt stronger and I looked at Damon in shock. He smiled and got on top of me, easing my legs apart. I took a deep breath, preparing myself for what was to come. He leaned down kissing me and I felt his hand slip down to my cock, squeezing and stroking it. Once I was good and hot, he eased his finger into my entrance. His finger went deeper and I realized he was looking for that spot to spark me into insane pleasure. Once he hit it, I moaned so loud and scratched my short nails down his back. He kept kissing me and wiggling his finger over the spot. _

_I bit his neck as hard as I could. "Damn it, Damon. Quit playing."_

"_Remember that you asked for it," he said, veins appearing under his eyes and his canines elongated. _

_He stripped the rest of his clothes off and lubed up his cock. Then, he was in me and I was breathing so hard. _

"_God, Damon. Why didn't we do this sooner? I love the feeling of you being inside me."_

"_I know. I love you, Jer," he said, thrusting his cock deeper into my body. _

_I wrapped my arms around his back and arched my hips up to meet his as he thrust into me. "I love you too."_

_He sped up his thrusts, pounding me into the mattress. Then, the world stopped as the tip of his cock brushed against my cock. _

"_Right there, Damon! Fuck," I moaned, sweat dripping down my forehead into my eyes. _

_He used his vamp speed and vibrated into me so fast, I couldn't take it. The white hot feeling of orgasm spread through me and he sank his teeth into my shoulder, taking my blood. I felt him come inside me as he drank from me and I thought this would be a great way to die. He collapsed on my chest, kissing my neck and biting. _

"_That was so fucking good. You're the best," I said, squeezing him to me. _

"_I'm marking you as mine. Anyone else tries to do that, I swear they won't have a cock to do it with anymore. "_

_After that, we fucked several more times. One time we played his favorite dom/sub game and he fucked me into a wall. The last time, I finally got to get my cock inside his tight ass. He didn't want me to leave the next night, but I told him I'd be back before he knew it. But, he got me horny as soon as I tried to leave and we fucked again. _

I smile as I think about Damon's insatiable sexual appetite. The effects of his blood had worn off and that's when the soreness set in. But, damn it was worth it. I tapped the camera app on my phone to look at my neck. The marks on it look pretty bad, but they remind me of who I belong to. My choker doesn't really cover it. The only thing I can do to cover it is wear a zip up hoodie and zip it up all the way. Otherwise, it will be visible to all the other students what I was up to over the weekend. I get out of bed and go to my duffel bag, finding clothes to put on.

The door to the dorm opens and Luke comes in with drink holder full of Starbucks.

"Hey man, I brought us some coffee to get the day started."

"Thanks a lot. I'm still wore out from this weekend."

"You finally got some ass?" he asked, handing me one of the cups.

"More than I could handle. So, what's our first class?" I took the cup and started chugging it to wake up.

"History 101 and then we have a thirty minute break before the next one."

"Cool, that'll be good to have a break instead of going from class to class like we did in high school."

"I know it. College is going to be awesome."

My phone beeps and I go to my bed to retrieve it.

_Good morning, love. Are you still sore? I miss you. Xo Day_

Aw, he's so sweet. I text back and tell him yes and that I'm pissed I have to wear a hoodie in the summer time to cover up the damage he made. His response was _that wasn't what you said last night and remember who's cock you were screaming for. Love you. _

I text him back and tell him I love him too. God, he can be such a jerk sometimes. "Guess, we better go."

Luke nods and we leave our dorm to go to our first college class. Walking through campus is an interesting experience, seeing all the different types of people milling about. A few jock types nod at Luke and several girls turn their heads to get a glance at him. If they were looking at me, I didn't notice. Once we got to the right building, eager freshmen pile into the lecture hall. Luke and I take a seat in the middle. The class passes by fairly fast. The female teacher doesn't waste any time in passing out her syllabus and explaining grading procedures and quizzes. After she was done with that, she dismissed us. Luke and I grab our papers and fall in line to get out of the lecture hall. One of Luke's football buddies come up to him and he tells me he will meet me in our next class.

I nod and make my way down the hallway. My thoughts go back to Damon and wonder what he's doing right at this moment. As I'm walking, s

Someone bumps into me and my papers hit the floor. I crouch down to pick them up and my eyes go up to see a guy of a 6'3 height with short light blonde hair and striking green eyes. He's clad in dark blue jeans, boots and a grey t shirt with a black jacket over it. The look he fixes with me is full of so much intensity my breath leaves my body. I stand back up, papers forgotten and he bends down to pick up my papers and I wonder how such a tall guy can bend that far down. He hands me my papers and our hands brush, a spark rushing between us.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't looking where I was going," he says, in a deep voice.

"It's cool. I wasn't paying attention either," I reply, sucking in a breath, trying to will my nerves to go away.

"You new here?" he asks, studying me with his sea green eyes.

"Yeah, I'm a freshmen."

"That's what I thought. I knew I'd remember seeing someone such as you around here," he says smoothly.

Is that a compliment? What would Damon think of this? Despite this thought, there's an undeniable pull to this mysterious blonde stranger.

"Thanks, I think. I'm Jeremy Gilbert," I say, holding out my hand.

"Ezekiel, but you can call me Zeke if you want," he says, gripping my hand in a tight grip. His hand is warm which is a contrast to Damon's cool skin. As we shake hands, little sparks rush through me. Ezekiel is a name I haven't heard much, but it's sexy.

"Nice to meet you. I have to get to class, but maybe I'll see you around," I say, trying to sound neutral and not flirty.

"You will," he says, flashing me a perfect smile as he walks away. I shake my head at the strange encounter. What was the deal with the sparks? As much as I love Damon, I hadn't felt that intense which was saying something. Who was this Ezekiel and what was he? There is no way someone that beautiful can be human.

**Author's Note: Thank you to the people who were with Sparked Interests for returning with me for this sequel! I appreciate your support and I am thankful for my new reviewers as well. Our TVD season may be over, but we have this story. Also, did anyone recognize that I used an element from True Blood at the beginning? If you don't know, in True Blood, vampire blood can make humans stronger. I borrowed that element because it fit with that particular situation. What do you think of Ezekiel? He will be a key part of this sequel so that isn't the last you will see of him. Please remember to review! And did Jeremy's first time live up to your expectations?**


	3. Backpack

Jeremy's first time had been earth shattering. I was overrun with lust and gave him some of my blood so he could handle me being rough with him. We fucked all over my new apartment. I finally got my hands on him to mark him as mine. It was a great feeling to know the beautiful brunette belonged to me physically and emotionally.

It's morning and I'm standing in front of the mirror looking at where the scratches on my back had been from his nails. Of course they healed and I wish I had some kind of reminder of the night before that we shared. All I have is a memory and a soreness in my lower body to remind me of the night we shared together. There is a blackness under my eyes from not feeding. I wanted to concentrate on the sex last night and not the blood. Frowning to myself, I walked into my modern kitchen and opened up the fridge to grab a blood bag. It was cold so I poured it into a glass and popped it into the microwave to warm it up.

A minute later, the microwave beeps and I take the glass out, sipping it. I walk over to my window in the living room and gaze out the window at the activity happening on the downtown street of Charlottesville. Cars and people move down the streets at a steady pace. Jeremy is in class and I hadn't text him yet. I pulled out my phone sending him a quick good morning text. He responds within a couple of minutes and I smile.

I go back into my bedroom and speed through a shower and getting dressed. An idea pops into my head and I decide to surprise him to take him out to lunch. The night we first came here, I had him print me out a copy of his school schedule so in case I needed him, I could find him quick. I go to my bedside table and pick up the schedule, seeing he's in English class and memorize the building number. It can't be too hard to find. I grab my keys and wallet to go outside to my car. It starts up as I turn the key and I take off down the street. It takes about five minutes to get to campus and park in the visitor's lot. Once I'm parked, I jump out of my car and head towards the building.

Along the way, I get the usual stares from students and even some professors look at me with interest. I throw my million dollar smile and keep on walking. Once I get to the building, I take a deep breath and catch a hint of Jeremy's scent. He's where he's supposed to be. I walk up the stares, scanning the room numbers by the doors until I find the right one. Students are filing out of the class room, Jeremy not among them. I turn around and see him halfway down the hall talking to a mysterious tall, blonde stranger. Well, the stranger's taller than me, but he matches Jeremy in height. I almost feel short, but I know my confidence and temper can outshine theirs. What could they be talking about? Jeremy laughs and smiles. That's it. I'm going in; time to bust up this little party.

I straighten my shoulders and stride up to them. The blonde has blue eyes to rival mine and impeccably dressed and groomed, making my jeans, t shirt and messy hair look sloppy. His heart is beating so he's definitely not a vampire, but perhaps he's some other kind of supernatural creature? I come to a stop beside Jeremy and slide my hand around his hip.

"Hey babe, thought I'd surprise you and take you to lunch," I say, squeezing the skin on his hip.

Jeremy flushes red and says, "Hey. Damon, this is Ezekiel Novo. He's the TA for my class. Ezekiel, this is Damon my.. ah, boyfriend." The last word left his lips in a half whisper.

So, he doesn't want the attractive TA to know he's taken? That's just too damn bad.

"Damon Salvatore," I say, sticking out my hand and shaking his. His large hand is warm to the point of almost radiating heat.

"Pleased to meet you, Damon," says Ezekiel, with a smile reaching his sculpted face.

"Likewise, you ready to go, Jer?" I ask, looping one of my fingers in his belt loop, ready to pull him away from this stranger if I have to.

"Yeah. I'll see you next class," he says, looking at blonde Ezekiel.

"Sure thing, Jeremy." He nods, before turning to walk down the opposite end of the hallway.

"Trying to replace me?" I ask, tugging Jeremy down the hallway, not caring if he's uncomfortable with this PDA or not.

"What are you talking about?" he asks, irritation in his tone.

"That's how we met. I was the sexy student teacher and you were the willing student."

"I actually met him the other day. After history class, Luke took off with his football buddies and I literally ran into him. He picked up my papers for me. Then, when I got into English, he happened to be the TA. He was just asking me about how I was liking my classes."

"Oh, I'm sure. I saw the way you smiled and laughed with him. Don't forget who had you last night," I say in his ear.

"You have nothing to worry about. Quit being so god damn jealous."

Who the fuck does he think he is, getting smart with me? I was the one who found him talking to another attractive guy so I do not want to hear it, today.

"Really? Who was the one that whispered that I was your boyfriend as if you were ashamed for him to know?" I tighten my grip on him and grit my teeth.

"I didn't want him to out me to everyone when I'm not ready. But, I did want him to know I was taken. He was the one that came up to me after class to talk to me. So chill the fuck out, baby," he says, stopping us in a corner, yanking himself out of my grip and grabbing my hips. He leans his head down to cover his lips with mine.

Shock runs through me, that he's kissing me in public with people around. He pulls back, keeping his hands on my hips. "I'm sorry, Jer. Maybe I over reacted a tad. But, you can't blame me. You'd be a little jealous too if I were talking to a hot stranger."

"No one is hotter than you, baby," he says, reaching down to brush his hand over my cock.

"What has gotten into you?" I ask, floored at his actions.

"I want you," he whispers into my hear, biting it.

"Really? You know you don't give the orders," I say, threading my fingers into his choker.

"I know. I just want you to fuck me. Maybe we can find a closet somewhere and I can blow you."

"Down, tiger. We aren't doing that here. I'll take you back to my apartment and remind you who you belong to."

He bites my neck and I grab his belt loop, dragging him to my Camaro, ready to fuck him until he begs me to stop.

**A/N: What did you all think of the encounter between Damon, Ezekiel and Jeremy? No hot sex in this chapter, but next chapter there may be a flashback from Jeremy's POV since Damon is going all dom/sub. I hope this story will generate as much support as Sparked Interests had. A big thanks goes out to my co writer, Hubris P, as Ezekiel is his creation. We need more slash stories in this fandom! Also, I have ideas for a Dalaric brewing in my head;) Don't forget to review. Love, Blair **


	4. All That Matters

All I was doing was talking to Ezekiel and Damon came charging up like a pissed off tiger. I didn't know he was the TA and he was just talking about class. It gave me a shock to see the striking blonde when I came into class. I didn't realize how much trouble I was going to be in because I didn't know Damon wanted to take me to lunch. We substituted sex for lunch. I was starving by the time we got done. It hadn't been loving and slow as my first time was. This had been about him teaching me a lesson.

The first thing he did was shove me against the wall of his apartment.

"Do you have any idea how fucking jealous it made me to see you laughing and smiling with someone else?" he asked, kissing me hard.

"I honestly didn't mean to, Day," I said, trying to convey my sincerity.

"I can't accept that just yet," he said, pulling my jeans down along with my boxers.

I breathed in a breath anticipating whatever was to come.

"You're not getting vamp blood this time. I'm going to eat to make myself feel better."

I cast my eyes down, knowing I'd have to take it like a man.

The normal Damon wouldn't reappear until he punished me sufficiently. He stroked my cheek before speeding us off into his bedroom. I tried to relax as he threw my legs over his shoulders. He lubed up his cock and fingers. One of his fingers probed inside me and the lube had this wonderful warming sensation to it.

"You're lucky I love you or I wouldn't be prepping you. Otherwise, I'd slide into you dry."

He kissed my ear before plunging into me. I bit my lip to keep from crying out.

"Let me hear you," demanded his voice, cold as ice.

Veins and fangs appeared signaling his horny state. He started out slow and it was heaven. I moaned and gasped, trying not to touch him. After a bit, he sped up his thrusts and sank his fangs into my thigh. My eyes rolled back into my head as I cried out. He wasn't gentle and I didn't have any vamp blood in me to prepare for the pain. I felt myself pass out for a minute. When I came to, he was shaking and coming inside me.

I grabbed his hips an bucked my hips forward to find my spot. He licked the blood from my thigh and nicked his finger to heal the bite. I felt better and did my best to make him hit my spot. Once he found it, I laid back and let him take control. Finally, it rippled through me and I yelled, "I love you too, Damon. Please don't me mad at me anymore."

Once my body lay still, he lowered my legs to the bed and slowly pulled out of me. He lay down on my chest locking his arms around me. "I forgive you, babe. You don't have to worry about following the rules because I'm out of that mood now. You look too fragile for me to unleash any pain on," he said, running his hands down my chest.

Something snapped inside me at that moment. It was the idea that he made it seem like he was doing me a favor by not unleashing on me. I rocked forward and latched onto his neck with my teeth, wanting

to leave a big ass hickey. Once I felt satisfied with the mark, I had my cock between his legs. He didn't question my fragility and he wouldn't let me leave the bed.

I'm still in bed with his body wound around mine. We rocked each other's worlds last night. Of course, I have class in thirty minutes and Damon's ass is still in bed.

"Day, you have to get up and take me to class. It's too early in the semester to be missing class." I kiss his cheek and try to haul myself out of bed.

"I don't want you to go," he says, snaking an arm around my waist to pull me against his chest. His grip is like solid steel wrapped around me.

"I love you so much, no matter what," I say, hugging him tight.

"I love you too, baby. But, I want you to be careful and try not to be out alone at night. Also, I want to give you something," he says, speeding out of bed.

A minute later, he's back on the bed dressed with a bracelet dangling from his fingers.

"What's that?" I ask.

"I got you this for you yesterday. It's made of pure silver and has a fang charm because I'll always be your vampire."

Love swept through me at his gift. He can really be a romantic when he wants to.

"It looks expensive," I say.

"It is. No cheap bracelets for my love," he says, picking up my wrist. He slides it on under the vervain bracelet Elena gave me.

I grab his face and kiss him. He slides his tongue in my mouth. I bite down on his lip and play with his tongue for a little bit.

"You ready to take me to class?" I ask, pulling back.

"As soon as you get dressed."

A few minutes later, I was clad in one of Damon's shirts and the jeans I wore yesterday since there was no time to go to my dorm. My new bracelet was hidden under my other one and I can't help but to keep touching it. It's such a sweet gift and makes it easy for me to forgive his insane jealousy. He drives me to campus and walks me to class, squeezing my hand before he leaves. It has me all smiley as I take my seat by Luke.

"Damon?" he whispers.

I nod with a smile.

"Hey, you going to be home tonight? There's a back to class party at one of the frat houses and I got an invite," he says with a hopeful look.

"Yeah, that sounds fun. I don't know if Damon is busy or not, but I'll go."

"I'm sure he can let you off the leash for one night."

The thought of a night without Damon, watching me is appealing. Plus, I can spend time with my best friend and party. Class flies by as I day dream about having a free night. Luke and I walk out of the lecture hall. As we're about to turn a corner, I spot Ezekiel talking to an older man with glasses that looks like one of those academic types. I hold out an arm to stop Luke from rounding the corner and flatten myself against the wall.

"It came as a shock to see him after hearing the stories."

"This area has an influx of supernatural activity, so it's no surprise he would be here. He has no idea what kind of abilities or value he has," says the older man.

"He has a boyfriend who is a vampire. So obviously he's in tune into that world. I'm surprised his sister isn't here with him."

"She attends Whitmore college with the other Salvatore."

My heart drops and I know for sure that they're talking about Elena and I. What the hell's going on?

"There's more than one Salvatore?" asks Ezekiel in a shocked tone.

"I believe they're brothers. For now, all you can do is watch. I have to get back to my class."

"See you later, Dad."

I nod in the opposite direction an walk fast to the elevator instead of the stairs. As soon as the elevator doors shut, I let out a breath that had been caught in my throat.

"What was that about?" asks Luke, raising an eyebrow.

"Damon freaked out yesterday because he saw me talking to the blonde guy, Ezekiel. That was him talking to his dad, I guess since he called him dad. They were talking about Elena and I. There is something weird about them, I swear."

"Oh shit. Don't tell me some supernatural stuff is going to happen here too."

"That's what Damon said, but don't say anything to him. I don't need him, getting on my back more than he already is."

I pull out my phone and send a text to Elena, telling her to video call me later.

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry the chapter's a couple days late. I ended up having a really busy weekend. What did everyone think of the sex and also more Ezekiel? Next chapter: Ezekiel's POV. We are already working on it and it is going to be really interesting. Don't forget to review and follow. Love, Blair **


	5. SEX

It's Thursday night and I have nothing to do except ponder how to spend my evening. The moment I saw Jeremy Gilbert has had me on edge ever since. My dad, Zacharias always told me I was foretold to have a soul mate, one that would connect our inner selves. The only thing my dad would tell was that it was a brown eyed brunette. I tried being with women before, but I didn't enjoy them as much as I did men. Then, I stumbled upon Jeremy Gilbert in that hallway and knew instantly that he was the one. It infuriated me the second I found out he was entangled with one of the Salvatore brothers. The elder Salvatore, Damon, projected his jealousy and possession so hard it was practically oozing out of him. It told me that he thought I had a chance of taking his plaything from him since he reacted so badly.

It gave me the confidence to pursue him even though he is taken. I haven't traveled the world all these years to find my soul mate and then not hold onto him just because there's someone else in his life. My natural instincts make me go after my mate so fiercely because I'm a werewolf. I have to mark my territory and keep others away from it. Just then I was alerted by a text from Zacharias saying he was chaperoning a party and that Jeremy was there. I go to my closet and pick out a dark pair of jeans with a gray Armani shirt along with lace up boots. After I spray on my best cologne, I go to the party.

"Well, I never quite expected you to come to this boring shindig," I commented, leaning against a table.

"My roommate, Luke, asked me to come so here I am," said Jeremy, taking a sip out of his red cup.

"I came because I was forced to by my dad, and I had to scare some girls off me awhile back," I stated, taking a snack into my mouth. "Persistent creatures women, need to be taught their place at least once a week."

"That's an interesting way of looking at it. Why did your dad force you to come though?" asked Jeremy, confusion rippling across his face.

"All teachers manage the parties here and Zacharias has it in his head that I need to socialize, to find someone to bond with and settle down with," I shrugged, as I took out a chair and sat on it. "So... here I am."

"Oh, that must be hard having that pressure put on you. You met my significant other the other day. It's not as fun as everyone makes it out to be."

"Do you believe in soulmates, Jeremy? In a relationship that is meant to be?" I asked, suddenly.

"I believe in intense emotion, love that grips you so hard you never want it to let go. I believe in fate, in a sense," said Jeremy, with passion in his voice.

"And Damon Salvatore is the one you speak of? Or are there others you feel... magnetically drawn to?" I smirked, my face seeming to resemble a fox for a moment.

"I've been with Damon nearly a year, so yeah. I was drawn to him the first time I came into contact with him. But, I'll never say that it can't happen again because it might," said Jeremy, with something akin to shock flashing across his face.

"You are indeed precious, Jeremy. A jewel among those I surround myself with usually, that includes my brief meeting with your... lover," I stated , a flash of something like malice appearing in my eyes for but a second.

"Thanks, I think. So, what year are you in?" questioned Jeremy with a slight smile.

I'm in my Junior year, why?" I asked, before practically moving so that my face was close to Jeremy's, practically looking into his gorgeous eyes. "Scared I will leave soon, that you won't see my sexy figure again?"

"I was just wondering since you know I am a freshmen. Someone's cocky," quipped Jeremy.

"Oh, I'm definitely not lacking in that department," I bragged , with a meaningful look. "Want a look, or maybe... touch?"

"Maybe, if I wasn't a taken man," said Jeremy, taken aback with Zeke's forwardness.

"Come now, Jeremy," I smiled , my unseen hand having made its way onto Jeremy's thigh and was now rubbing his leg, send sending shocks up my arm. "University is all about the freedom to experiment."

Jeremy jerks back a step, saying, "Experimenting with getting my ass beat? No, thanks."

I stand from my chair quickly, pushing Jeremy against a pillar, trapping him with my body before kissing him.

Jeremy, too shocked to respond, stands there frozen.

"They say that two bound by fate can feel electricity soar through them everytime they touch, explosive like a Chemical reaction,"I stated, trapping Jeremy's hands over his head with one hand and trailing the other down, electricity soaring up my arm and then screaming as I started grinding the palm against Jeremy's crotch. "Do you not feel that, or are you still going to deny this odd connection?"

Jeremy struggles against his grip, trying to wriggle away from the touch, "I won't cheat on him."

I undid the button of Jeremy's jeans and lowered the zipper slightly, giving enough slack before slipping my hand into Jeremy's underwear and taking hold of his hard on with a strong squeeze, "Just give in Jeremy, and I will tell you anything you wish to know..."

"This is such bullshit, but it feels too good for me to care," says Jeremy, trying to lean forward to get closer.

"I'm glad you saw it my way," I smirked, loosening Jeremy's foreskin with his index finger, before making rough and quick strokes of my hand enjoying the shock to his own system, smell and sight before him. "Let me see you glow, Jeremy."

Jeremy moans, not able to hold back any longer. He pushes his hips forward into his hand.

Just as Jeremy cums, I hear a wiz in the air and using my enhanced speed pulls Jeremy down onto the floor, pulling my hand from Jeremy's jeans and giving it a satisfied lick as myeyes glow yellow. I look at a small dart once embedded in the wall, that had been fired through the air at us.

Jeremy's head whips around and falls on the dart. He struggles out of Zeke's grip and slides backwards from him. "What the hell are you?"

"A very good looking Werewolf that just saved your ass from a pissed off Vampire and his allies," I stated , twirling the dart in one hand.

"A werewolf? And vampires chasing after me. This just keeps getting better and better," said Jeremy, running his hands through his hair.

"Brennan. The Vampire's name, is Brennan,"I stated, with a roll of my eyes.

"Fuck, I knew that bastard would come back. I have to go," said Jeremy, struggling to his feet.

I drag him back down to the floor, "Don't be an imbecile. Think... Brennan is still out there even now, why do you think he's after you?"

"I know why. It's because he is Damon's ex and he doesn't want to be replaced by me. I have to talk to Damon. If you won't let me go, at least take me to Damon's apartment," said Jeremy, scrambling back up.

"Are you really so dependant on a Vampire?" I snarled , glaring in the direction the dart had come from rather than at Jeremy. "The Vampire loving Gilbert siblings, oh how your father must hate you, rolling in his grave."

"It's better than being dependent on a werewolf. Don't you dare talk about my sister or my father. You know what, forget it. I'll get Luke to take me over there," said Jeremy, storming off.

I catch Jeremy and push him against a wall, "Think like Grayson Gilbert's son for once! Do you know how easy it is for one Vampire to topple a car, let alone a group of them? You won't make it down the street before you are met with an unfortunate accident."

"Damon has to be told that Brennan is back pursuing us again. I will text him and tell him to meet me here and he can take me home," said Jeremy, pulling out his phone and sending a quick text to Damon.

"Jeremy, think of this... if you go with Damon it will only give Brennan and his Vampires more reason to attack,"I stated , with a sly smile. "But if you come with me, pretend that you've distanced yourself from Damon then maybe... Brennan will fall for it and back off. Long enough to neutralize him."

"And what am I supposed to tell Damon? I already feel guilty enough after you jacked me off at a public party," said Jeremy, anger filling his tone.

"Although I admit I had my own personal reasons for enjoying that, as did you, a bond that we should discover the truth of soon. It was also for your own safety," I stared , a cocky grin on my face. "Brennan hesitated for awhile, it wasn't that he didn't have a clear shot. His humanity conflicted with his hatred of you, he probably wondered if you would abandon Damon rather than have to kill you, I just... added to his false hope."

"Great, Brennan will probably be bursting to tell Damon what he saw. I don't know what to do about that. I can try to tell Damon your plan and hope that he will agree to it. Although, my brain is mush right now after all of this."

"I'll send the message to him," I stated , motioning for Jeremy to hand over his phone. "I happen to have memorized the most commonly used Confederate Cipher Code, even a deserter like Damon would have been around long enough to be able to read it."

"Insulting Damon isn't going to give you any points with me. He is already on his way. You will have to tell him in person," said Jeremy, crossing his arms.

"Not what I mean, Jeremy. Damon deserted the Confederates in the early 1870s," I sighed , rolling my eyes. "After you."

"He may have, but I still won't hear a word against him," said Jeremy, slipping by me

**A/N: This is where it gets hard, y'all. It's not all happy and uncomplicated for Damon and Jeremy. Rough times are ahead and change is ahead as well. What do you think of Ezekiel? I don't want to give anything away, but he isn't exactly a werewolf. Hopefully everyone isn't hating Jeremy but all will be explained in time. Also, do I have any readers that are Bamon fans? I think they would be a cute couple, honestly..just as cute as Delena. Thanks for all the support and please continue to review and support my co writer and I. Hope everyone's having a good weekend, Blair. **


	6. Beware

Anger and fear rushed through me as Jeremy texted me an address to meet him at. I have a feeling this has something to do with that attractive blonde I caught Jeremy talking to. I'm going to end up killing someone. I rush over to the address.

I walk over to where Ezekiel and Jeremy are standing. I immediately square my shoulders before coming to a stop by Jeremy. "What's going on here, honey and Ezekiel?"

"Brennan," stated Ezekiel, crossing his arms. "Ring any bells?"

"Fuck, I knew it wasn't over. Are you ok?" I asked, walking over to Jeremy and putting an arm around him.

"Yeah, a dart came out of nowhere and Ezekiel saved me," replied Jeremy, leaning into me.

"Well, it isn't every day that you get to piss off the Vampire King of Virginia," stated Ezekiel, with a grin. "Does that make you his Queen, Damon?"

"Hell no. What the fuck are you talking about?" I asked, gritting my teeth.

Jeremy flinches and doesn't say anything.

"In the last Century, Brennan did what few Vampires have the mettle and willpower to do, he united every Vampire in this state. And proclaimed himself its King," explained Ezekiel, with a scowl at Damon's cussing. "The Fellowship that my family and the Gilbert family belong to have a... divine mission to regulate control of the Supernatural, and if needs be... eliminate them."

"Funny how Brennan didn't mention any of this when he showed up trying to get me to take him back. You ever heard of this fellowship, Jer?"

"No, I had no idea about it and I doubt Elena knows anything either," shrugged Jeremy.

"Check out the Gilbert Journal if you must," stated Zeke, with a shrug. "There are special bloodlines: the Gilberts, Novo, Lockwood and so on."

"I can probably get Alaric to send them to me," said Jeremy, looking at me.

"That I do not argue, however Jeremy needs to be brought into the protection of Fellowship and trained to use his skills properly," stated Zeke, with a sigh. "Brennan and his Vampire Army will attack the two of you on site, by separating it will confuse the King."

"We're all talking in riddles because I had no prior knowledge about any on this. You can bet I'll be calling my brother to find out what this is about. And Jeremy isn't going anywhere without me." I tightened my grip on Jeremy.

"I wish you two would let me speak for myself," said Jeremy, bitterly.

"I am advising you, Jeremy. The decision is ultimately yours," agreed Ezekiel, with a smile. "I would never take that from you. I can only try to tell you what I personally think is best, for your protection."

"As if I don't have his best interests at heart and I'm his god damn boyfriend," I stated rolling his eyes.

"This is too much in one night," sighed Jeremy, running his hands through his hair.

"Forgive me Jeremy, but I want to rip Damon's head off!" snarled Zeke, as he glowered as Damon. "I won't let him carry you headlong into one of his charges, Damon may survive a snapped neck but you won't. Brennan has an Army of Vampires, they won't take pot shots at you one at a time!"

My eyes turned red and my veins and fangs appeared as I growled. This shit is too much.

"Stop it, Day! I don't like this any better than you, but he's right," snapped Jeremy, pulling him back.

"Don't tell me to stop, Jer. Not after what you've been doing." My fangs retracted and I shrugged out of Jeremy's grip.

Ezekiel grabs me by the throat, fangs and eyes glistening in the night, "Everything I have done is to protect him. His life is more important than my own or yours!"

I push Ezekiel away, saying "Stay out of this, wolf."

"Ok, I'm going back to my dorm. You two can stay here and fight it out," interjected Jeremy, turning away from them.

"The bite of a Werewolf can kill a Vampire," stated Zeke, turning away from Damon. "And getting Jeremy back to the dorm is of the highest priority."

"You don't think I know that. Thanks, but I'll take him. We have to talk," I said, clenching his fists.

"Thanks for saving me, Zeke. But, I have to go with Damon now," said Jeremy, taking Damon's hand.

"Be safe Jeremy, I shall return to defend you with my life once I inform Zacharias and the Fellowship about everything," stated Zeke, miserably before heading back towards the School.

"You've really fucked up big time. It wasn't enough that you talked to him," I said, sliding my fingers under his choker and jerking it forward.

"What do you mean?" he asked, fear swirling in his brown eyes.

"You don't think I smelled his wolf scent on you and not to mention your semen? What, did he fuck you right in the kitchen with voyeurs watching? I didn't know you were into that shit otherwise we could've fucked in front of any number of people," I say, in a low tone.

"Like you're dom/sub shit is any better," says Jeremy in a snotty tone.

I slam him up against my car door and place both of my hands on either side of him. "I didn't hear you fucking complaining when you were coming all over my sheets," I whisper, licking from his ear down to the side of his neck.

"Look, didn't have sex and there weren't any people around. I kept trying to tell him that we're together and he grabbed my dick and jacked me off."

"What hurts the most about this situation is that you don't have any signs on your body that you tried to fight him off. You just gave in and now you'll pay. First, you'll need to take a shower because you smell like fucking dog."

A/n: Hey guys! Thanks again for supporting Sparked Interests and the sequel. Your support is everything. Let me take a moment to tell you that I am going on a hiatus for an indefinite amount of time. There is a lot on my plate right now and I don't have the time to devote to this like I want to. The only story on here that I will continue to occasionally update is my Life With Derek story, Take a Bite. I have a couple stories on that I am still working on. If any of you are fans of that my username on AFIslash is Jadamshipper3. I apologize for the delay, but hopefully it won't be too long before I can get back to this. Thanks again, Blair


End file.
